Problem: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{r}3 \\ 2 \\ 4\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 2 & 4\end{array}\right]$